


Foolish

by accioackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioackerman/pseuds/accioackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s fucked up big time for sure. Two years of relationship built on trust – all gone to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published [here](http://accioackerman.tumblr.com/post/120448938343).
> 
>  **Update:** And [here's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4164816) the sequel!

Of all the dumbest things in the world, she had to do just _that._

 

It was foolish of her to assume that what they had was mutual – how he only trains individually with her, how he stands up for her when the veterans treat her with disrespect just because she’s a decade younger than them, how she‘s willing to put her life on the line when they fight alongside each other, and all those late night tea sessions in the kitchen where it’s just the two of them together, talking about everything and anything. He’d even share his stories about how he met Kenny and his two friends Farlan and Isabel, and she would tell him about how their parents met and fell in love and much more – things that she has never mentioned to Eren or Armin.

 

He’s done so much for her, even though she’d hate to admit, and he would hate to admit it too if she thanked him for it, but over the short span of two years her impression of him morphed from just an insufferable midget to a respectable captain and a comrade and a confidante. He had become above and beyond all that. She thought he felt the same.

 

So when it came to the moment where they’d fought and defeated the Beast Titan, it suddenly dawned on her that the war was finally over – she was overwhelmed with emotion that she’d grabbed her captain by his cloak in the heat of a moment, pulled him towards her and kissed him full on the lips.

 

Yet all he’d done was stare blankly at her in return. That was how she knew that she had fucked up big time.

 

Because two years is nothing and there is no way he would see her any differently.

 

Without waiting for his rejection to follow, she’d turned on her heel and fled back to her horse. The rest of the trip back to the quarters was probably the most awkward and tensed experience ever.

 

She’s going to have to face him again sooner or later. But for now, she just wants to hide in her own room and wait for everything to pass. Maybe she could take a cold shower. Yes, she definitely needed a cold shower. And then she could bury herself in the mountain of paperwork and reports that she has to finish, now that there’s nothing else left for her to do.

 

The door of her room opens without warning, and she’s all ready to glare at Sasha for not knocking before entering for the umpteenth time – but she turns around to find _him_ leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and face grim, and her heart leaps into her throat and she can’t find the strength to breathe properly.

 

“...Mikasa.”

 

“Oh, it’s you, Captain.” she says a little too cheerfully, and tries to distract herself by fumbling with the buckles of her gear so she won’t have to look him in the eye. Why is it so hard to get the damn gear off?

 

“I thought we agreed that you won’t call me that when we’re alone.”

 

“I’m sorry. Bad habit.” She laughs nervously, her hands trembling and her mind in a mess. “Does the Commander need me? I’m sorry, give me a few minutes – let me just take my gear off and wash up and-”

 

_“Mikasa.”_

 

She pauses and finally looks at him. He looks kind of... pained, like he has no idea what to say, and she feels guilty that she’s responsible for causing him to make such a face.

 

She’s fucked up big time for sure.

 

Two years of relationship built on trust – all gone to waste.

 

“Levi...”

 

“Why did you kiss me?” he asks abruptly.

 

Startled by his sudden question, she takes a step back and knocks into the wooden table behind her. “I... I didn’t mean to, I mean- No, I didn’t mean to say that...” Damn, she was babbling nonsense now. “You can pretend that it didn’t happen, if it bothers you. I was just... caught up in the moment. Sorry.”

 

“You’re pretty bad at lying, Mikasa.” He says, which is true because she’s said stuff like Eren was just trying to hit a fly. “Do you perhaps... like me?”

 

She gives a bitter laugh. It was a silly question, really. If she was thick when it comes to relationships, he was doing no better than her. “...You normally wouldn’t kiss someone you don’t like.”

 

He gawks at her. “Since when...?”

 

“I don’t know,” she says very quietly, shifting her weight from one foot to another and staring at the floor beneath her, expecting a hole to open up to swallow her whole because there is nothing more shameful than having to confess a second time. “Since... Historia’s coronation, I guess. You looked really happy... and then I thought that if I could see that face of yours every day, I’d be happy too. It didn’t take long for me to realise what that meant.”

 

She chances a glance at him, only to find him making the exact same expression as when she’d kissed him earlier. _This is it,_ she thinks, bracing herself for the impending rejection. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. Like I said, we could pretend that it didn’t happen. I’ll just go quietly, if that’s what you want. I won’t cause too much trouble for you.”

 

“Hold on for a second,” he puts his hand up, frowning. “You think that this is all one-sided?”

 

It was her turn to gawk at him. “What?”

 

“You think I don’t feel the same way?”

 

“You... do? Then... then why did you stare at me like that?!” she cries furiously. “I felt like an idiot... I felt like I was going to die from embarrassment!”

 

“If I knew about your feelings I wouldn’t have done that!” he yells. “Fuck, all this time I thought you were in love with Eren!”

 

“Eren?! What the hell- where did that even come from-” she says, completely baffled. “I got over him a long time ago!”

 

“Well you never said anything about it!”

 

“You never asked!”

 

They spend the next few minutes staring down at each other, trying to catch their breaths over their silly argument. 

 

“God fucking damn it...” he mutters tiredly when they’ve both calmed down. “This is ridiculous.”

 

“My thoughts exactly.” She walks towards him, stopping only when they’re almost a breath apart from each other. “But it doesn’t matter now, does it? I made my intentions pretty clear today. And in case you don’t know – that was my first kiss. You’d better take some responsibility.”

 

He has to tilt his head up a little to look at her because of their height difference. He looks exhausted, but relieved. “...We could have done this ages ago, you know.”

 

“From now on, we’ll have all the time in the world, don’t we?” she whispers.

 

“Yes,” he replies softly, taking her face in his hands. “Yes we do.”


End file.
